Various types of vehicle seats are designed to implement various adjustment modes, including sliding longitudinally within the associated vehicle, along with reclining of the seatback with respect to the base of the seat. Vehicle seats intended for certain locations within a vehicle may further be able to implement an easy entry mode, allowing a single action to both move the seat to a forward-most position within the vehicle, while simultaneously angling the seatback forward with respect to the base. Various mechanisms and subassemblies can be included in the seat to both achieve such movement and to maintain the seat in the resulting position until a user desires the seat to be returned to the original configuration. Such mechanisms may require accurate relative locations of the various components such that the timing of the various relative movements is correct and such that various features engage or disengage, as desired. Various assembly methods requiring multiple stages and movement of in-process subassemblies between different fixtures for the assembly of specific components can introduce tolerance stackups, resulting in inaccurate positioning of components and unreliable operation of the mechanism. Accordingly, further advances may be desired.